Unexpected complications
by Mickibooo
Summary: 'Become friends with Potter and get him to me after you have his trust' That had been the plan the Dark Lord had given Draco Malfoy. No time for falling in love there? Draco now knows better.


**Unexpected complications**

**Summary : ‚Become friends with Potter and get him to me after you have his trust' That had been the plan. No time for falling in love there? Draco now knows better. **

**Disclaimer : All to J. K. Rowling. If I had them all… Well, lets just say that at least a twin, a wolf, a and a dog would still be alive and there would be Drarry. Much Drarry. **

**I hope you'll like this and a big thank you to my awesome Beta~  
**

Summary: 'Become friends with Potter and get him to me after you have his trust' That was the plan. No time for falling in love there? Draco now knows better.

Disclaimer: All to J. K. Rowling. If I had them all… Well, lets just say that at least a twin, a wolf, a and a dog would still be alive and there would be Drarry. Much Drarry.

I hope you'll like this~

Draco was standing in the Malfoy manor in a dark room, the light dimmed, only a few candles in the chandelier made it able to see the walls of the room. The Deatheaters were all sitting around a wooden table that stood in the middle of the room, where the blond had been commanded to stand up. He had his unreadable mask on, watching and listening to what the one person he utterly despised said.

Lord Voldemort stood at one end of the table looking at him with something that could be described as a small smirk; amusement and a kind of arrogance evident in his eyes as he looked down on the Malfoy heir. His voice was cold as he told them his newest plan to get Harry Potter, the boy that he had been trying to kill for ages, the boy that lived and would live on, the one person he'll probably never destroy no matter how much he actually wants to.

His cold, slightly desperate eyes focused Draco as he demanded, not explained.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy. You will get Harry Potter to us. You will be friendly with him. Get his trust, become his friend. Then you will betray him by bringing him to me. I will take care of him when he is vulnerable from your betrayal,"

Draco remained as he was, eyes holding confusion for a second, then going back to his cold attitude. Asking why he should do something like that was not possible, as the other wouldn't give him any explanations. The man would never do that, he'd just demand that the task given was succeded. Draco nodded lightly, his lips parting to give his answer.

"Yes, of course," he said, his voice steady, not tremblin; his gaze hard, not weak. It was what was expected from him. There was always someone who had expected Draco to do something. Earlier it was his father, now it was that monster that they all called their Lord.

"Very well, Draco," the pale man said and the blond sat back down next to his father who shot him an approving gaze while his mother, who sat on his right, looked at him with a pleased smile, though worry evident in her eyes. Narcissa was the only one in the family that made him feel like a human. His father only tried to shape him to be a perfect Deatheater since the Dark Lord was back. Before that, he was a great father; had given Draco everything he needed. Soon though, the blond saw that there was one thing his father had never given him. Affection.

As a kid he had been taught how to be a proper man, though affection hadn't been something that was used in the process.

While Draco was thinking about those things, he had his mask on, hadn't changed his expression, just how he had learnt it. He was trying to find out why Voldemort had wanted him to do this mission. He didn't like it, not at all. Of course, he'd always wanted to be the brunet's friend but that hadn't worked when they were younger, so Draco had made it his mission to make the other's life hell; wanted to show him how he felt. He never begun attacking Harry though, that always was either the brunet himself or his two closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly.

Draco almost sighed, then refrained. He shook the thoughts out of his head, deciding to listen to the maniac that stood at the end of the table. To him, following the Dark Lord was just something that he did because he was expected to do so, as well to keep his mother safe. She was the only thing that really held him there. Well, the only thing besides the fact that he would be completely alone when he quit this, as well as dead soon after. The Dark Lord didn't seem to like traitors.

"When I have him, I'll end him. This time for sure," were the worlds that made Draco get back to reality, as well as the words that closed the meeting. The dark clothed men and women rose from the table, nodding lightly as a 'good bye' then vanished with the typical signs of apparation, Voldemort being the only one that stayed there, along with Nagini .

The pale man, looked at Draco then motioned him to come after him. Alone. The blond nodded, then did as he was told, his father looking at him as if he was proud of him, at which Draco restrained the urge to roll his eyes. His mother once again shot him a worried glance, which the Malfoy heir met with a small, reassuring smile, then continued walking after the slightly taller man and followed him into a secluded room.

"Sit down Draco," the Dark Lord said, motioning to a chair that stood in the middle of the dark room, where the blond then sat down, staring at the completely plain walls of his surroundings.

"You want to know why I wanted to have you here," he said slightly smirking as Draco nodded wordlessly.

"Well…" the man said "I gave you that mission." Draco again nodded, wondering where this would get to as the man added "I gave it to you with a cause. " Now the blond was curious, wanted to know more of it, wanted to know why he should be the one that befriends the brunette, be the one that would have to betray him as well afterwards. Voldemort seemed to know what the other was thinking as he continued speaking.

"You're the one that gets under his skin, the one that can get a reaction out of him." He said and suddenly Draco realized just how true those words were.

He was always the one that fought and compatated with the smaller boy, the one that drove him insane. Draco let a small smirk slip to his lips, to which the taller male just chuckled.

"I see that you get what I mean." He said, then added "Now go and don't disappoint me Draco" he said and the blond stood up.

"I won't,"

With that, he went out, nodding towards his parents as a sign that everything and soon was in his room.

He still had a smirk on his face as he mumbled, "This will be interesting."


End file.
